Wed Lock (FR)
by Ellanather
Summary: Sherlock et John se marient enfin. Quel genre de manigances s'ensuivra ? Traduction de Jessumika. Johnlocked / yaoï / mariage / fluff / déclaration /
1. Une petite coupe avant le mariage

Nouvelle traduction de Jessumika, la dernière que j'ai en stock ! Cette fois ci optique mariage ! :D Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient ni la série, ni cette fiction, traduction de l'original anglaise de Jessumika.

Enjoy !

**Wed Lock**

_Je n'y crois toujours pas. -SH_

_Quoi ? -JW_

_Toi. Et Moi. Se mariant demain. C'est … Je me demande encore si ce n'est pas dans ma tête tout ça. –SH_

John sourit en regardant son portable et en tapant la réponse.

_Sherlock, arrête de t'inquiéter. Sois juste heureux, pour une fois, tu veux ? –JW_

_Je le suis. Je le suis. Mais Mrs. Hudson a été bête. La malchance soit maudite. Je veux te voir avant demain –SH_

_Sherlock … -JW_

_Quoi –SH_

_Sois sage. –JW_

John sourit affectueusement à son écran de téléphone.

_Je le serais. Mais pourquoi je dois rester en dehors de l'appart ce soir ? Qu'est ce qui est sensé arrivé si je te vois de toute façon ? C'est ridicule. –SH_

_Tu veux que j'aille autre part Sherlock ? On peut échanger … -JW_

_Non. Je me fiche de ne pas être là-bas. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est d'être avec toi. –SH_

_Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir. –SH_

John fronça les sourcils.

_Ça porte malchance pour le marié de voir la mariée avant le mariage, Sherlock. –JW_

Une idée lui vint.

_Je crois que ça ne s'applique que si la mariée porte sa robe avant le mariage. Et puisque je ne porterais pas de robe, et que tu ne verras pas ce que je porterais demain … -JW_

_Et puisque je ne suis pas la satanée mariée. –SH_

_Je porte un costume, merci beaucoup. –SH_

_Je suis retranché dans un hôtel, grâce à Mycroft. Viens si tu peux. –SH_

_Je suis la mariée, Sherlock. Je sais. Quel hôtel ? –JW_

_Rialto, près de la tour de Londres. –SH_

_C'est plutôt sympa, en fait. –SH_

_Je suis en route, amour. –JW_

Sherlock sourit à l'écran de son portable, le posa sur la table de chevet et redressa un oreiller sur son lit. Sa tête était … légère. Calme. Cela combiné avec l'angoisse qui refusait de quitter son estomac, l'effet était … intéressant. Nouveau. Stupéfiant. Jésus Christ ! Il allait se marier demain. Lui. Sherlock Holmes. Oh, Dieu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Sherlock se jeta pratiquement sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, et se jeta dans les bras de John. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble, depuis que MRS. Hudson les avait obligés à se séparer. John serra Sherlock dans ses bras, inhalant son odeur. Il se sentait relaxé dans les bras de Sherlock, comme si il avait oublié comment respirer.

C'était un peu embarrassant, l'étrangeté que j'ai ressenti de ne pas t'avoir avec moi. » murmura Sherlock contre les cheveux de John. « La perspective de ne pas te voir avant demain, dans la chapelle. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé ça. »

John embrassa l'épaule de Sherlock. « Je sais. », murmura-t-il. « Mais tu vas devoir survivre seul demain quelques heures, pendant que je me préparerais pour notre grand jour. »

« Sans aucun doute, je vais être pincé et tiré par Mrs. Hudson. », grommela Sherlock. « je sais comment mettre un costume, mais elle va insister pour venir aider. »

John sourit. « Elle est contente pour nous, chéri. »

« Il semble que tout le monde le soit », dit Sherlock, en réalisant qu'ils étaient encore dans l'entrée. Il prit John par la main et l'emmena dans la chambre d'hôtel. « Champagne au frigo, sublime vue sur Londres, cuisine complète, et je suis là à vouloir rentrer dans notre terne appartement. »

John fronça les sourcils. « Il n'est pas terne. », grommela-t-il offensé, « Je l'aime comme ça, moi. »

« Moi aussi. » le rassurai Sherlock. « Bien plus que cet endroit ou que le manoir guindé de Mummy. Rappelle-toi, elle voulait que le mariage se fasse là-bas, et quand tu l'a vu… ta tête ! » Il embrassa chaque phalanges de la main gauche de John, en s'attardant sur le doigt qui portait son alliance.

John sourit. « C'est un peu énorme, Sherlock. »

John tira le visage de Sherlock à lui, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son fiancé. Sherlock frissonna de plaisir, se complaisant dans cet instant simple et doux devant la fenêtre, les mains de John sur sa taille et les mains de Sherlock entourant le visage de John en l'inclinant vers le haut pour faciliter le baiser. C'était facile. C'était parfait. Une bulle de chaleur semblait s'élever et éclater dans sa poitrine toutes les secondes, alors qu'il pensait à toutes les minutes, les heures, les jours, les mois et les années à venir, tout ce temps qu'il passerait avec John.

John sourit contre les lèvres de Sherlock. « Ca Sherlock, » murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés « c'est une émotion humaine. »

Sherlock se redressa et John eu du mal à atteindre à nouveau les lèvres de Sherlock. « Putain. » Ces lèvres s'avançaient pour former une moue. « Tu es trop grand. »

« Alors nous devrions cesser d'être debout, non ? » Sherlock le taquinait. « Mon pauvre Docteur Watson dont la taille est mise au défi. »

« Prochainement Docteur Holmes » sourit John. Il rectifiait Sherlock comme cela depuis une semaine.

« Parfait » murmura Sherlock, en s'allongeant pour pouvoir embrasser John, ses paupières, ses joues, sa mâchoire et finalement ses lèvres. « Absolument magnifique ! »

« Sherlock …? » murmura John contre ses lèvres.

« Oui ? » demanda Sherlock, doucement. « Qui a-t-il ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Ca je le savais. » dit Sherlock affectueusement.

John sourit. « Je sais. »

« Qui a-t-il maintenant ? » demanda Sherlock, en serrant John encore plus près de lui et en regardant les voitures, les touristes et les londoniens fourmillant en contrebas.

John lui sourit. « Rien. C'est notre dernière nuit d'homme non mariés. Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ? Je pourrais appeler Lestrade pour qu'il t'emmène enterrer ta vie de garçon. »

« Ce qui impliquerait une célébration du fait de ne pas être marié. » railla Sherlock. « Je suis plutôt impatient de l'être. » Il sourit. « Non, je pense que je vais plutôt rester ici avec toi. »

John rougit doucement, envoyant de la chaleur à Sherlock. Il marcha jusqu'au lit, en se débarrassant déjà de sa veste puis de son pull.

« Gardes en pour demain. » dit Sherlock, une lueur dans les yeux. « Nous aurons tout le temps. Tout le temps de nos vies en fait. Pour résoudre des affaires. Baiser. Tout ce qu'on veut. Là je voudrais juste… Je ne sais pas. Rester avec toi. Ressentir ta présence. C'est tout. »

John rit. « J'avais juste chaud, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te sauter dessus avant notre lune de miel. »

« J'ai hâte. » sourit Sherlock.

John sourit. « Tu sembles bien excité pour notre première fois, Sherlock. Je me demande ce qui te rends si excité… »

« Toi, bien sûr. »

John gloussa. « Oui parce que tu sais à quoi t'attendre. »

Sherlock eut un petit rire et John le regarda avec un air un peu bougon. « Tout le monde pense que j'ai fait l'amour à des millions de femmes parce que je suis vieux. Et me voilà, presque 40 ans et toujours vierge, alors que mon fiancé a seulement 32 ans et qu'il a déjà couché avec plus de personnes que ce que je peux imaginer. »

Sherlock gloussa. « Pas autant. Et c'était juste des expériences. »

« Tu as aimé ça, avoue le. »

« Pas encore. » dit Sherlock de manière rassurante. « Maintenant silence. Assez de discussion ennuyante. Nous avons quelques heures avant qu'ils se rendent compte de ta disparition. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« J'en sais rien. C'est tout le génie. Tu décides. »

« On pourrait … » Sherlock hésita. « Je ne sais pas. Du champagne et un peu de convivialité me semblait bien. Regarder s'il y a quelque chose à la télé ? »

John acquiesça « Bien sûr. »

Sherlock fit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. « Tu as trouvé les verres ? »

« Ouep. » répondit John dans l'autre pièce alors qu'il fouillait dans l'armoire en bois teinté.

« Merci. » Sherlock ralluma la lumière, en ramenant les bouteilles de vin pétillant. « Joyeux presque mariage Docteur Watson. »

John sortit deux verres du placard. « Joyeux presque mariage Sherlock Holmes. »

Le reste de la nuit se passa dans un bonheur ambiant, un peu de télé poubelle, beaucoup de douceur, des baisers parfum champagne et une pincée de bataille d'oreiller. John s'endormit quelques heures, mais Sherlock ne parvint pas à dormir. Mais il resta coucher avec son John quoi qu'il arrive, sentant contre lui son abdomen se soulever et s'abaisser et son cœur qui battait tranquillement.


	2. Les inquiétudes avant le mariage

Et hop le deuxième chapitre !

**Wed Lock 2**

John se réveilla vers 5 heure du matin, brusquement et désorienté.

« Chh, chh. » Sherlock fut la en une seconde, et l'aida à sortir de son rêve. « Mauvais rêve ? »

John acquiesça, se frotta les yeux. « Ca faisait longtemps. » murmura-t-il.

« La guerre ? » demanda Sherlock, l'inquiétude traversa son visage. « Ou le … l'immeuble … ST. Bart's… ? »

John tressaillit en entendant la deuxième option.

« Désolé. Chh, je suis désolé. » Sherlock serra John dans ses bras. « C'était lequel ? »

« Bart's. » murmura John.

Sherlock soutint John avec toute la force dont il était capable, il voulait montrer à John qu'il était toujours là, qu'il n'allait pas partir. Jamais. Nulle part. Que St. Bart's était derrière eux maintenant. Il y a plus de 4 ans. Ça allait aller, il essayait de lui dire. Aujourd'hui ça allait être parfait.

John détestait toujours aller à St. Bart's. Il l'évitait dès qu'il le pouvait, même s'il devait pour ça prendre un trajet de taxi ou de métro plus long. Alors que Sherlock lui rappelait qu'il était là, John se détendit lentement dans ses bras, en essayant de se convaincre que ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

« Il est encore tôt. » murmura Sherlock « Tu peux te recoucher si tu veux. Tu ne dois retourner à l'appart que vers 11 heures pour te préparer. »

« Je ne peux pas dormir maintenant. » murmura John. «Tu n'as pas encore dormis, si ? »

« Non » répondit Sherlock. « Je ne pouvais pas. »

« Aller viens, couche toi »

« Je suis trop nerveux pour dormir. » protesta Sherlock, même s'il fit se que John demanda.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

John caressa la joue de Sherlock. « Chh. C'est bon. » Il commença à chantonner doucement pour Sherlock, son moyen infaillible pour endormir son chéri. La voix de John était profonde et étonament fantastique, et elle avait un effet presque instantané sur Sherlock, qui sentit son inquiétude partir petit à petit, alors qu'il se callait contre John.

John sourit doucement, alors qu'il chantait sans un mot, inventant le morceau alors qu'il le chantait. Il caressa les cheveux de Sherlock doucement pour l'aider à se détendre. Et Sherlock sombra, lentement, très lentement, dans un sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, John était déjà partit, et il était presque 11h30. Il y avait un post-it sur la table à côté du lit de Sherlock.

_Sherlock, _y lut-il, _Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je suis parti. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu vas le nier, mais tu ressembles vraiment à un ange quand tu dors. Bref, je suis retourné au 221B. Rendez-vous à la chapelle à deux heures et demie. Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis impatient. N'oublie pas de sourire. Avec amour, John. _

Ailleurs, John souriait alors qu'il se revêtait de ses vêtements pour la journée.

Mycroft arriva à midi et trouva Sherlock, qui fixait le costume qu'il était supposé porter, une tasse de thé fumante à la main et une expression de terreur pure sur son visage. Mrs. Hudson était déjà là avec Lestrade.

« Allons Sherlock » roucoula-t-elle « Tu ne vas pas laisser ce pauvre John tout seul devant l'autel ! »

« Non. » dit Sherlock « Bien sûr que non. Mais si tout allait de travers ? »

Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel. « Si tu laisses tomber John, c'est là que tout va mal aller. Il te reste une heure Sherlock, réveilles toi ! C'est important ! »

« Je suis réveillé ! Je suis juste terrifié ! » Cingla Sherlock. « Ce n'est pas comme si ton mariage c'était particulièrement bien déroulé. »

Lestrade grimaça. Le portable de Sherlock sonna.

« Quoi ? » répondit sèchement Sherlock au combiné, ne s'étant pas occupé de regarder qui l'appelait.

Il y eu une pause, puis la voix nerveuse de John. « Sh… Sherlock ? »

« Oh. Oh ! » Sherlock se calma tout de suite. « Désolé John. Pardon. Ça va ? » Le petit rire de Lestrade résonna à sa gauche, et Sherlock fit à l'ensemble des personnes présente dans la pièce un salut à deux doigts.

« Je … Je vais bien, un petit peu inquiet pour toi maintenant. »

« Bien. Je vais bien. Des gens m'agacent. » La voix de Sherlock s'adoucie. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec le repas ? Les fleurs ? »

John eut un petit rire discret. « Non, mon amour. Tout est parfait. » Sa voix était chaude et pleine d'espoir, et quelque chose dans cette voix fit fondre le cœur de Sherlock. « Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas, tu sais … » Sa voix blanchit. « Pris peur. »

« Pas du tout », dit Sherlock, même si John avait complétement raison. Il n'avait pas vraiment prit peur, c'était plutôt comme Oh mon dieu et si tout va de travers, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? « Et toi ? »

John ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! Pas comme tu penses. Je suis juste inquiet, j'ai peur que des choses ne se fassent pas comme prévu, que tu sois en colère, et que tout soit ruiné, que tu partes ou pire, et maintenant tout le monde dans cette pièce se moque de moi, et je sais que c'est inutile d'être si angoissé mais je ne sais pas … je n'arrive pas à… » Sherlock avait dit tout ça sans inspiré et se trouvait à court de mot.

La voix de John se radoucie « Sherlock, mon cœur, c'est normal d'être nerveux. Je le suis aussi. »

« C'est … bien. Je crois. »

John sourit. « Sherlock, il te reste une demi-heure. S'il te plait prépare-toi ! »

« je suis presque là »répondit Sherlock. « Il ne me manque plus que la veste. »

John semblait rassuré. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, » dit Sherlock. « Ça me va bien. Molly a bien choisie les vêtements, je pense. »

Sherlock pouvait entendre le sourire de John à travers le portable. « Oui, elle a bien fait. »

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Sherlock, ignorant les remarques que faisait les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Oui. Je suis déjà à la chapelle. »

Sherlock sourit. « J'arrive dans l'heure. » dit-il, refermant son téléphone. Mrs. Hudson lui souriait, ses yeux pleins de larmes.

« Si sentimentale. » lui murmura Sherlock, la prenant dans ses bras. « Ce n'est pas comme si on quittait l'appartement. »

« Je sais, mon cher. » murmura-t-elle. « Je suis juste tellement heureuse pour vous deux. Le pauvre John était une épave quand tu es parti et maintenant vous allez vous marier. » Elle renifla. « C'est juste un merveilleux retournement de situation. »

« Je sais. » L'apaisa Sherlock. « Et vous y assisterez au premier rang. Vous allez pleurer là-bas aussi ? »

Mrs. Hudson rit. « Bien sûr, mon cher, bien sûr. »

« Et j'imagine que John aussi. »

« Et je pourrais aussi … » Sherlock rit. « Oh, ça va être drôle. »

« On ferait mieux d'y aller Sherlock. » Lestrade posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sherlock. « Ne fait pas attendre ta fiancé. »

« N'y pense même pas. Mycroft, j'imagine que ta voiture nous attend. »

Mycroft acquiesça, souriant à son frère.

« Allons-y, alors » Sherlock enfila sa veste, glissa la note de John dans sa poche intérieure, près de son cœur et tint la porte à ses compagnons. Ils le suivirent et Mycroft les conduisit jusqu'à la voiture.


	3. Le mariage

Voici le moment tant attendu !

Allez enjoy !

**Wed Lock 3**

Mycroft était leur célébrant. Il leur sourit, regarda la foule derrière eux. « C'est une des surprise les plus belle de la vie, lorsque deux chemins se croisent accidentellement pour finalement ne plus se quitter en temps qu'époux. C'est une des meilleures expériences de la vie que de voir une amitié profonde se transformer en un lien permanent d'amour. Cette rencontre et cette transformation nous amènes aujourd'hui.

John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, voulez-vous faire vœux ici, devant nous tous, des vœux qui symbolise ce que vous avez déjà construit et qui continuerons de vous suivre jusqu'à votre mort ? »

« Nous le voulons. », dirent-ils ensemble. Puis John leva les yeux vers Sherlock.

« Moi, John Watson, accepte de te prendre toi, Sherlock Holmes, pour être mon mari légalement, en sachant que tu seras toujours mon ami, mon partenaire fidèle dans la vie, et mon seul et véritable amour. En ce jour spécial, je te donne en la présence de Dieu et ses témoins ma promesse de rester à tes côtés comme ton fidèle époux dans la maladie, et dans la santé, dans la joie, et dans la détresse, aussi bien dans les bons moments que dans les mauvais. En outre je promets de t'aimer sans réserve, je promets de te réconforter dans les moments difficiles, je promets de t'encourager à atteindre tes objectifs, je promets de rire et de pleurer avec toi, de vieillir avec toi, de toujours être ouvert et honnête avec toi, et de te chérir aussi longtemps que ma vie me le permettra. »

Puis ce fut au tour de Sherlock.

« Moi, Sherlock Holmes, j'accepte de te prendre, John Watson pour être mon mari légalement, en sachant que en mon cœur et mon esprit que tu seras toujours mon ami, mon partenaire fidèle pour la vie, et mon seul et véritable amour. En ce jour spécial, je te donne en la présence de Dieu et de ses témoins ma promesse de rester à tes côtés comme un mari fidèle, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans la joie, comme dans la peine, pendant les bons moments comme pendant les mauvais. En outre je te fais la promesse de t'aimer sans réserve, de te respecter et de t'honorer, de subvenir à tes besoins le mieux que je pourrais, de te protéger du mal, de te réconforter dans des temps de détresse, de vieillir avec toi, d'être toujours ouvert et honnête avec toi, et de te chérir aussi longtemps que nos vies me le permettra. Je te le promets. »

Mycroft ouvrit ses bras, et parla à la foule. « Ce cercle est le symbole du soleil, de la Terre et de l'univers. C'est le symbole de la paix. Laissons ce cercle être le symbole de l'unité et de la paix, avec lesquelles vos deux vies se sont jointes dans un cercle indestructible. Ou que vous alliez, retournez y ensemble, dans votre unité. »

Sherlock glissa un simple anneau d'or au doigt de John. « Je te donnes cet anneau que tu porteras comme symbole de notre unité et de notre amour. »

John, à son tour, glissa un anneau autour de son doigt. « « Je te donnes cet anneau que tu porteras comme symbole de notre unité et de notre amour. »

C'était irréel de recevoir les mots qu'il venait juste de réciter à John, revenir vers lui alors qu'il se tenait dans la grande salle d'une petite chapelle perdue au fin fond des Cotswolds, entourés par les personnes qu'il avait toujours soutenu à bout de bras, mais avec l'aide de John, avec son zeste de folie qui ranimait les choses les plus agréables de la vie et faisait disparaitre les autres. Sherlock avait appris à les aimer autant qu'ils l'avaient apparemment aimé. La seule pensée que John avait demandé ça, que John avait voulu être son compagnon, son époux, étonnait encore Sherlock. Son esprit l'avait rendu fou toute la matinée avant la cérémonie et il se trouvait incapable de se concentrer sur les tâches les plus simples. La seule chose qui fit dérailler le train de l'esprit de Sherlock c'était la sensation soyeuse et fraiche de son anneau glissé sur son annulaire. Sherlock baissa les yeux pour le contempler, puis pour contempler les doigts de John qui lui tenait la main doucement, son regard remonta sur sa veste noire puis sur le gilet blanc puis sombra dans les yeux brillant de John. Sherlock sourit et la dernière pièce du puzzle tomba parfaitement à la bonne place.

Mycroft leur sourit, baissa les bras. « Vous êtes des personnes matures, qui ont construit des façons de vivre différentes et individuelles. Pourtant vous vous êtes trouvé un besoin, non seulement d'accompagnement, mais également un désir de partager la compagnie de l'autre. C'est ce que l'on appelle amour, basé sur une compréhension mutuelle, qui va vous aider à construire vos vies, votre mariage et le bonheur qui va avec et que vous allez partager. Demeurez fermes dans l'espoir et la confiance, croyez en vous et croyez en l'autre. Vous venez de présenter devant vos amis et votre famille votre dévotion et vous avez déclaré publiquement votre amour, je vous nomes donc maris.

Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »


	4. Signez sur la ligne en pointillée

**Wed Lock 4**

« Vous pouvez vous embrasser » avait dit Mycroft.

Sherlock voulait dire quelque chose d'intelligent, quelque chose qui permettrait d'atténuer la douleur qui l'avait pris à la gorge, parce que Dieu, le regard plein d'amour que John lui envoyait le déchiquetait. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots lui échappèrent. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha en avant et mis en coupe le visage de John puis pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les lèvres de John et la petite foule éclata avec des joyeux applaudissements. Quelqu'un ouvrit des bouteilles de champagne, la fête avait déjà commencé.

John l'embrassa en retour, le bruit ambiant n'avait visiblement pas atteint ses oreilles. Il était perdu dans la magnifique chaleur de son cœur. Finalement il s'arracha de l'étreinte en rougissant.

Sherlock passa sa main dans la nuque de John et ils firent tous les deux face à leurs amis. Harry glissa des verres dans leurs mains et Sherlock regardait John lorsqu'ils commencèrent à scander, « UN discours, un discours ! »

John répondit vite, « Je… Je peux parler, j'imagine … A part si tu veux. »

« Très bien, je vais dire quelque chose, » offrit Sherlock malgré les gémissements simulés de Lestrade.

« Ne le laissez pas commencer ! » cria Lestrade.

Sherlock l'ignora et leva son verre. « Je ne pensais pas que John aurait pu ne serais ce que m'apprécier, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, encore moins qu'il voudrait se marier avec moi des années plus tard. John Watson est le meilleur, le plus aimant et le plus soigneux des hommes que j'ai jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer. Il m'a dit une fois que je lui avais sauvé la vie, mais c'est lui celui qui m'a sauvé. Ou plutôt John me sauve. Il me préserve d'être un parfait idiot lorsque j'ai tord et même lorsque j'ai raison, il me tempère. Je ne serais pas l'homme que je suis sans John. Je ne serais pas un homme digne de John Watson, et c'est pour cela que je te suis reconnaissant John. » Sherlock sourit et embrassa encore une fois John.

John l'embrassa en retour, ses doigts noués dans les cheveux de Sherlock. « Mais de rien. » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime John. » dit Sherlock et lorsque la musique commença il secoua la tête, « Mais je ne danserais pas ! »

John recula légèrement sa tête. « C'est bon … »

Lestrade le hua. Mrs. Hudson soupira déçue, en essuyant ses yeux et en secouant la tête.

« Ah, John » céda Sherlock rapidement en tendant la main. « Viens là. Comment je pourrais te refuser notre première danse. »

John s'illumina et prit la main de Sherlock. Sherlock sourit et lui vola un autre baiser, il le tira dans ses bras, aussi près qu'il le pu, en face de leurs amis. Il ne voulait pas les scandaliser le jour de son mariage. Sherlock posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de John et bougea avec lui, agilement et gracieusement, bien au courant que tous les yeux était posés sur son beau John.

Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer, même si John était ordinaire. Il était moyen, mais il était magnifique et brillant. Sherlock le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. John était un peu maladroit, mais la grâce de Sherlock contrebalançait la bêtise de John sur la piste de danse. John leva la tête vers Sherlock et posa sa tête sur son épaule pendant qu'ils dansaient.

« Je pense qu'on devrait faire nos adieux. » murmura Sherlock dans l'oreille de John. « N'aurait-on pas un avion à attraper ? »

John sourit et acquiesça. « Dans quelques heures, oui. On devrait remercier Mycroft pour le jet. Tu penses qu'on doit partir maintenant ? »

« Si tu veux rester, John, alors on peut rester. Il y a toujours du gâteau », répondit-il avec un sourire et il l'embrassa encore. C'était presque devenu son nouveau truc favori, embrasser John en public.

John rayonnait. « Tu avais dit que tu m'aiderais à couper le gâteau. »

« Je l'ai dit, John. Et je suis un homme de parole. » Sherlock relâcha John et lorsqu'il s'approchait de la table, il vit son cher grand frère attendant patiemment, à côté du gâteau magnifiquement sobre. Une pièce si masculine ne pouvait venir que de Mycroft. Celui-ci tendit un large couteau à John et Sherlock posa ses mains sur celles de John, le guidant pour diviser le gâteau.

John leva les yeux sur Sherlock au-dessus de son épaule, puis recula légèrement. Il prit une petite bouchée de gâteau et la tendit à Sherlock. « Allez. Tu m'as dit que tu aimais les douceurs. »

Joignant ses mains derrière son dos, Sherlock se pencha en avant et ouvrit la bouche, attendant John. John poussa le gâteau dans la bouche de Sherlock, en souriant largement. Plusieurs flashes d'appareils photos fusèrent. Sherlock coupa un autre morceau et fit de même pour John.

« J'ai toujours aimé te regarder manger, John. » admit-il un peu honteux. « La façon dont tu savoure chaque bouchée. C'est magnifique. » John rougit, mâchant son gâteau énergiquement.

« C'est mal ? »

Sherlock sourit. « Non, certainement pas. » Soudain la lumière baissa et la musique se fit plus lourde. John sourit et poussa Sherlock sur la piste de danse, qui n'était en réalité qu'un petit endroit de la chapelle avec un sol de pierre déblayé, faisant un signe à Mycroft. Leurs invités les rejoignirent, les 30 ou 40 personnes invitées quittèrent l'endroit. Une fois que John et Sherlock se retrouvèrent seul dans la pièce, Mycroft s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Tu as des documents à signer, Sherlock. » dit-il. John rayonna et, tout en tenant la main de Sherlock, marcha vers Mycroft, qui avait leurs documents étalé sur une table, déjà près. John signa avec impatience, son écriture malpropre légèrement tremblante. Sherlock signa calmement, sa main élégante combina son écriture à celle de John. Il sourit.

Cela prit seulement 5 minutes pour signer tous les documents. Mycroft et Mrs. Hudson signaient en tant que témoins. John pleurait avec Mrs. Hudson, et les frères Holmes se regardaient exaspérés. Mais c'était bientôt fini. Ils sortirent de la chapelle, Mrs. Hudson et Mycroft un peu en arrière pour ne pas être inondé sous les tonnes de riz lancés sur les tous justes mariés. John rit et se glissa dans la foule. Greg le bombarda de riz, visant la tête de John. Sherlock le fixa et le riz fut immédiatement envoyé dans l'oreille de Sherlock.

Ils arrivèrent à la limousine que Mycroft leurs avait prêtée, pantelant et riant. John se pencha et entra dans la voiture, en souriant à Sherlock.

« Je t'aime tellement. » dit-il doucement, secouant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock, délogeant le riz qui s'y été niché.

« Je t'aime aussi, John » murmura Sherlock. Ils se penchèrent tous les deux et conclurent leur cérémonie par un baiser.


End file.
